


Love Is A Choice

by Bass_Line



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: 7KPP Valentine Prompt Fest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Rana reflects upon her relationship with Emmett.
Relationships: Emmett/Corval Lady
Kudos: 2





	Love Is A Choice

Rana didn't expect to find love at the summit, and certainly not in the Arlish earl. She wondered why was she even attracted to him, and why he was to her. It was merely by chance that she had taken a liking to Emmett, a coincidence that she found his brilliance to be so radiant.

To her, he was like a sunflower. A delight to look at, and very outstanding in a field of flowers. Just like how much he stood out at the summit, a glimmer of sincerity as compared to the pretenses Rana was brought up in. Perhaps, she reasoned, that was why she was so attracted to Emmett. He was something unheard of in Corval, and could easily be likened to a new toy to be played with. Yes, that was merely it. He was just a mere intrigue, a fleeting interest.

So why was it that she went out of her way to seek opportunities with him? Even going as far as to suffer underneath the blistering heat while hearing him jabber away about the horticulture found on the isle. It was useful, but Rana wouldn't understand why did she have to approach the earl of all people. Was it because she sought social interaction? She didn't know, and for the first time in her life, she was very afraid of finding the reason.

However, fate had other plans for Rana, for she had caught herself noticing the way Emmett had looked at her. How brightly he smiled whenever their paths crossed, how much tidier he was whenever he was invited to one of Rana's social events, even how adorable his subtle jealousy was when another man was being _very_ friendly with her. She noticed them all, and it stirred something within her. A kind of softness that bloomed wildly in her chest, specifically the left side.

Rana didn't like it at all, it ruined her ambitions of marrying well to escape Corval. Love had no place in alliances of states, and while she didn't care much about bettering Corval's reputation with other nations, it was in her best interest for those foreign delegates to think well of her. Stealing the hearts of some of the more important delegates was certainly a boost to her plans, but not when her heart was taken by one of them. By a man that was her complete opposite no less, what Emmett ever saw in her was beyond Rana.

Fast forward to her date before the second Matchmaker's interview, and she was regretting her invitation. Of course Emmett was blinded by her boundless charm, that was why he failed to see that she wasn't some goody two shoes. Rana comforted herself with the notion that once he had seen who she really was in a short while, she could put an end to her silly crush on an earl with the silliest smile she had fallen so hard for.

Emmett was, as expected, all smiles and was practically emitting light when Rana finally arrived ten minutes past the scheduled time. Rana smiled tensely, failing to understand why didn't the earl mind her tardiness. She wondered if he would finally drop his cheerfulness if she revealed that she arrived late on purpose, but the mere thought of his disappointment was enough to strike that out from her mind.

They chatted about all sorts of topics, and Rana decided to go in for the kill once and for all. She asked him what exactly drew him to her, and a warning that she was incompatible with him in numerous ways. She felt that it was both a win and a loss for her when the earl frowned, considering Rana's question and warning.

"You know Lady Rana, someone once told me a quote that can easily be applied to us."

"And that is?"

"We fall in love by chance, we stay together by choice." Rana cocked an eyebrow, not convinced by the quote. Emmett had a soft smile as he brought Rana's hands into his, his blue eyes filled to the brim with sincerity. "Rana... I know that you're not exactly the most selfless woman at this summit, I know that you're caught up in the political games other nobles play, and I know that you're ready to get your hands dirty for less than savoury reasons."

"So why-"

"Because I know that you're more than just an ambitious woman from Corval, that there's more to you besides looking out for your own interests. And while I don't approve how you go about dealing with your personal problems, I know that you have good reasons behind them."

"You make me sound like I'm a decent person, my lord."

"That's because you are Lady Rana, you're more than what you think. I admit, falling in love with you is indeed by chance... but I'll always choose to continue loving you. _Always_."

"... You're a damned fool to profess your love to a dragon, or do you not know that dragons are considered the most selfish beings in lore?" Rana shook her head, she was startled by Emmett's unwavering determination to be with her. Was that a blessing or a curse? She was honestly afraid to think about it, but she had to. "Sunflowers and dragons don't ever mix Emmett."

"Well, I think dragons _do_ go well with sunflowers, and vice versa." Emmett replied, a sad smile tugging at his lips as he released Rana's hands from his. "I... won't blame the dragon if she decides to reject the sunflower, but I hope that the dragon would allow the sunflower to blossom in her field."

The earl bowed stiffly, excusing himself as he left Rana alone to her thoughts. It wasn't gentlemanly of him to not escort a lady back to her quarters, but Rana knew that it was a small form of kindness on his part. She needed some time alone to decide if she was truly willing to venture into uncharted territory, and as such, she slowly made her way back to her quarters, a single thought occupying her mind as she did so.

_'We stay together by choice...'_


End file.
